Consumers use speakers and headphones to listen to music and audio from other sources (e.g., videos, games, podcasts). Many of these audio devices include different types of connectors. One type of connection is an analog connection, which often uses a single cable between the audio device and a device controlling the audio device to, for example, play audio. Analog connections come in a variety of types including, for example, tip-sleeve connectors, tip-ring-sleeve connectors, tip-ring-ring-sleeve connectors, and so forth.